Hollywood
by Dragon's Savior
Summary: Riku is sent to the next world for him to save but, when Mickey sends Shadow with him will it make it harder for them to reach their goal or will it make the task all the more simpler?
1. Hollywood

_**Hello Everybody, as you know the Rise of Darkness is still going to be updated, I just wanted to start this one anyway just to give myself something to do. Anyway, enjoy. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or Disney related characters.**_

* * *

><p>Riku walked toward the entrance to Disney castle and breathed in the morning air since returning from the Dragon Realms. He decided that he deserved a little break so he laid down on the grass in the courtyard and snozze for a few minutes. During his light slumber, he had some weird dream.<p>

*****Dream*****

_He saw a young puppy, in a glass container with several other puppies like him except that he was white and the others where brown and black. He saw the puppy wake up, yawn and look at a carrot that Riku could see was a toy for a dog. The puppy pounced on it and when it squeked he jumped back and look at it like he saw it for the first time, wagging his tail the entire time. A man walked arond the glass container and the other puppies followed him around and ended up knocking the white puppy over. He looked back at the toy, grabed it by its body and rolled over and noticed that he was being watched by a little girl only about 6 or 7 years of age. _

_The puppy rolled onto his stomach and looked at her with interest until he looked at his tail followed its movments and started chasing his tail. While he was chasing his tail the girl started laughing and told the owner of the shop that she wanted the white dog the most. The puppy put his paw on the glass keeping him and the girl away from each other, before the owner of the animal rescue center picked the little dog up carefully saying "Here boy." as he handed him over to the little girl. When she held the puppy, the first thing she could say about him was; "You're heavy," after the words left her mouth the pup started licking her enthusiasticly. The girl then said, "And slobbory, too." As she put him down he started licking her face as she pulled out a red collar with a golden circle on it that had the name she had chosen for him 'Bolt'. _

_"There," she said after she put the collar on him. "You're a good boy." she said as she kissed him on his forehead. When she was close again he licked her again, but alot more calmly then before, as if thanking her for the comment she had just givin him. She pulled away slightly looked at him intently and gave him a cute look. "You're my good boy." The girl hugged him tightly and for both of them it seemed that for that moment, that nothing else exicted, just the two of them and the bond that connected them almost since the girl first saw him._

*****End Dream*****

Riku stirred slowly, trying to remember everything that he had seen. When he felt something running doen his cheek, he lifted his hand and found that it was a tear, not a tear of sadness, but one of happiness. _"That bond I felt... was it real? Or was it a vision of the past in the next world?" _Riku sat there for a few more minutes before Sora walked up behind me, which of course I heard him because of my new and enhanced hearing. "Hey Sora, tell me, have you ever felt like your dreams are telling you something about someone's fate or anything?"

Sora's face turnned red for a brief minute before he responed his voice telling Riku that he was embarrassed about something. "Well, I don't think so. I mean, how would it be possible?"

Riku laughed lightly for a moment and turnned to face him. "No need to be that way Sora. Unless you want to tell Kairi how you really feel about her huh?"

Sora was blushing like a girl that had finally told a boy how much she liked him. "Wait y-you wouldn't tell her t-that I l-l-love her?"

Riku started laughing histarically, rolling on the ground holding his stomach. After a few minutes spent calming down, he looked at Sora and shook his head. "I wouldn't tell Kairi about your crush on her. I would let you make yourself look like Romeo trying to win fair Juliet's heart."

Sora looked at Riku like he wanted to chalange him to a dual but he surpressed the urge. "Riku, before I forget,King Mickey wanted to talk to you about your next mission."

"Thanks Sora. See you later huh?" Riku responed the way he usually does.

"See ya'." Sora said as he turned around and walked toward Disney castle's gummi ship hanger.

"Hey Riku!" A figure flying throught the air who landed next to Riku.

"Hey Shadow. How do you like this new world?"

Shadow looked around while saying, "It is very interesting, I never thought that there were other worlds." He noticed a group of walking brooms and stepped back a step at the site of brooms walking as if they had a will of their own. Riku noticed and patted him on his head which was even with Riku's shoulder.

"Don't worry about them, they are just servants of the King, he used magic to make them as they are now."

Shadow eased up after Riku's explination. "Alright. As long as they don't try anything..." Shadow looked at Riku and he nodded.

"Well, let's introduce you to the King. Besides, I have to find out my next assignment anyway."

"Shall we Riku?" Shadow said as he started walking ahead of him.

"Well thanks for starting Shadow. Do you even know where you are going?" Riku asked when he caught up to Shadow.

"No I don't, but I guess that you do?"

"Yeah I do. Follow me Shadow and try not to disrespect him. He has done alot for the worlds, just as much for the worlds as Sora and I have done put together."

"That must be alot of work."

"You couldn't imagine." Riku muttered as they entered the hallway to the Kings study. As they neared the door, Shadow became more and more nervous about meeting the King.

"Don't worry, he won't bite." Riku mused.

"That's not what I'm worried about Riku. I'm just worried what he thinks about who I am and what I've done in my past... I just want to be judged not by what I have done before, but what I can do to help the future of the worlds."

Riku looked at Shadow before nodding. "I'm sorry Shadow, I may not know what you have done in your past, but I do know that no matter what anybody says, you are definatly an alright guy in my book."

Shadow grinned at Riku until he was smiling to. "Thanks Riku."

"No problem Shadow." Riku paused in front of the the door to the Kings study. "You ready to meet the King?"

"Yeah. Let's."

Riku nodded and pushed open the door revealing that the room was a little more curvey than any room in the temple back in the Dragon Realms. Shadow looked around and saw many portrates of a mouse that was dressed in many different styles of clothing. On the back wall he noticed that from the floor to the celing, there was a variaty of books that lined the shelves. In front of that wall, was a dest with a large high-backed chair. Finally, who was in the chair was something far from what Shadow expected, he was a mouse that had large round ears, had clothing that identified him as having a royal heritage.

"Glad you made it Riku. Who is your knew friend?"

"M-my name is Shadow." He bowed and Riku noticed that for one of the first times that his movments weren't as smooth as when Trinity was around him.

"You don't have to be nervous Shadow. Riku and Sora were like that when they both first met me." The King looked toward Riku and Shadow's gaze followed his. "Isn't that true Riku?"

Riku nodded and looked toward Shadow. "It is true. I see no point in denying the fact that when we first met, we were both behind the Door to Darkness. We both kinda became close friends during the time we were going through Castle Oblivion." Shadow was looking beween Riku and the King and noticed that they both were looking at each other as equals instead of king and commoner.

"You both know each other very well I take it.?" Shadow asked after looking between Riku and the King fifty times each. They both nodded. "I guess that is how Trinity and I are now. We can look at each other and see that no matter what happens, that we are always going to be equals."

"That is just like how it should be for all beings, but they always has to be those who want power and will do anything to acheive it," The King said sadly.

Shadow noted his tone and asked, "So, I take it that you know about Xehanort's arrival in the Dragon Realms, his recruting me so the darkness would spread and finally, his turning me against everything I held close to my heart; my mate, my memories, and my freedom huh?"

The King nodded slowly, devasted. "I'm sorry Shadow. I am sorry that you had to be used as a pawn in this game that Xehanort has started all over again." Shadow was surprised by how sad the King sounded. He seemed to know how much pain he was in when Xehanort used him.

The King shook his head and his tone changed incredibly. "So sorry about not officially introducing myself, my name is Mickey, I'm the king of Disney Castle and I'm glad to meet you Shadow."

"Now that I know your name, were is the next place that Riku is going Mickey?"

"The place you both are going to is a place where stars are born. The world is called America. There are two people you need to find, a girl who is about 10 to 13 years of age and a dog that is five years old. The dog should have a black lighting bolt on his side," Mickey explained.

Riku nodded at first then shook his head. "Did you say you 'both' Your Majasty?"

Mickey nodded. "Yes I did Riku, 'cause I think that you and Shadow can work together with this world." Mickey turned toward Shadow and started. "I just have to let you know Shadow, that since you are going to a different world you can't tell anybody that you are from a different world or there will be major trouble."

Shadow nodded and responded. "That's easy enough. I just have to stay away from conversations that will involve my past."

Riku looked at Shadow and huffed slightly. "Yeah. Pretty much. At first it was hard for me to remember that I had to keep the world order a secret."

Shadow looked at Riku surprissed. "How hard could it be? I actually can't belive that it was hard for you Riku."

Riku's smile got bigger, not by much, but it got bigger. "Thanks Shadow. So I guess we should be on our way, huh Your Majasty?"

"Yeah, but first the time has come for Shadow to get a peice of armor so the darkness doesn't take over his heart."

Riku nodded and turned sharply toward the door. "Come on Shadow. Unless you want to become a Heartless."

Shadow turned instantly and started following Riku toward another side of the castle. "So about how long have you known the King Riku?" He asked trying to lighten Riku's mood.

"I have known him since I was 15 and I am 18 now so about three years. And here we are. Behind this door is the armor that will allow you to travel from world to world with me. But, to forewarn you Shadow, the armor choses thier owner not the other way around." Which Shadow looked down out of disappointment. "Hey, I thought the same thing but, I got better than I expected, the same thing may happen for you." Riku added trying to cheer Shadow up- which seemed to work- because Shadow looked up happier than he was seconds ago.

Shadow then surprised Riku by running into the room, toward the center and just standing there. He then started twitching nervously which Riku started luaghing lightly. Shadow turned and looked at Riku questionably, "What? Isn't this what you did?"

Riku shook his head. "No, I touched armor until one responded."

Shadow, to say the least, was embarrassed. "Well if you would've told me that earlier." He mummbled.

Riku smiled and patted him of the head. "Come on, let's find your armor." And so, they both started at the beginning trying different peices to find the one that would choose Shadow. After a few dozen attempts, they finally found one that responed to his touch. It was black and white in color, but that's not why Shadow found this one after dozen of failed attempts. He picked this one up becasue he thought he recognized the symbols engraved into it face.

After his touch, the armor glowed with an eerie light. When Riku noticed the glow he called Shadow and had him put the armor on his sholder. When Riku was sure it wouldn't fall off, the armor's glow brightened and encased Shadow in the light which blinded Riku. Soon the light died down enough for Riku to look, when he saw, he was impressed to say the least. The armor covered all but Shadow wings.

"Wow. This is really cool!" Shadow exlaimed.

Riku only chuckled and motioned for Shadow to follow. "Come on Shadow it's time to go."

Shadow nodded and followed Riku to the courtyard were he stopped abruptly. "Why did you stop?" Shadow asked while looking around.

"This is were I will open the portal to take us to that world." Shadow nodded after he explained. Riku turnned to Shadow and asked, "Are you ready?"

Shadow nodded and said, "Yeah, lets do this."

Riku summoned his keyblade from the Dragon Realms, pointed it into the air until the Keyblade sent a beam of light into the sky opening a portal. Riku looked briefly toward Shadow then threw his Keyblade into the sky and in a flash of light it had changed into a hover-board with jets on the back. Riku jumped onto it when it came close to the ground and landed on it so he wouldn't be thrown off when it takes off. Riku motioned toward the portal with his head while looking back at Shadow. "Let's go." With that, the board started flying toward the portal. Riku looked back before he entered to see that Shadow had watched him carefully and was flying right behind him wobbling every so often.

When they both entered the portal Shadow was looking around very quickly as if expecting an attack. Riku saw Shadow and decided not to comment on it and continued flying in silence. After about half and hour had passed they both started to notice that their destination was coming up rather quickly, they both looked at each other, nodded and flew toward what appeared to be a city- until a portal opened and swallowed them both.

For a few minutes, Shadow felt like something was happening to him, but he would have to wait until he could be certain that Riku was next to him.

After minutes more, Riku was dropped into a big, green trash can that was full of stuff that Riku didn't care to identify and Shadow was dropped behind a bunch of garbage bags. "That is just great. I feel like I could use a shower." Riku muttered after peeling a banana peel off his head. It was then that Riku didn't see Shadow and started calling ot for him. "What if he and I got seperated? That would just make people think that I'm crazy. 'Hey sir, have you seen a black dragon about yea high about this long and this wide?' Hmm..." Riku started looking around the ally and found a black dog. The dog looked at him with a intense glare that Riku recognized. "Shadow? Is that you?"

The dog nodded and waged his tail happily. Then Shadow barked and faced the entrance of the ally which now had a short dark-furred dog with a roan collar and a scar on his right cheek that was easily noticable. The dog also had eyes that made Riku think of his own.

Riku slowly got out of the garbage can and slowly walked toward him with his hand extended to let the dog smell him. "Here boy, I'm not going to hurt you."

When Riku got within the range that the dog could smell his hand, Riku stopped and kept his hand extended. The dog sniffed Riku's hand then looked at Riku very closely and licked his hand after breif moments of consideration on his part. Riku slowly patted the dog on the head and in a very calm voice told the dog that he was going to look at his collar. Riku turnned the tag around in his hand until he saw a name engraved into the face of the tag, 'Thunder.'

"So your name is Thunder huh?" Riku asked Thunder. Thunder nodded and barked happily. Riku smiled for a second then mentioned for Shadow to come over to them. Shadow looked at both Riku and Thunder before he walked up to Riku and sat down beside Riku.

Shadow started to bark softly at Thunder and as soon as Shadow finished barking Thunder barked back just as softly as Shadow. Riku kinda wondered what they were saying then mentally slapped himself when he remembered that all he had to do was contact the King and ask him to send him a device that would allow him to understad them.

Riku reached into his pocket and pulled out a comunicator and immediatly got in touch with Mickey. "Whachya need Riku?"

"I need something that will allow me to understand dog because Shadow became a dog and I think we already found a freind." Riku replied.

"Alright Riku send me your current position and I'll have it sent right away pal."

"Okay, over and out." Riku took the comunicator and typed his current position into the divice and sent it to Disney Castle. After a few minutes of waiting, a strange light lit up the ally causeing Riku, Shadow and Thunder to jump; Thunder, after the light faded looked like he was about ready to tear the nearest person or animal to shreads. Shadow looked over at him and barked softly and Thunder slowly relaxed and sat back down.

Riku got up from where he was sitting and went to were the flash seemed to radiate from. He scanned the area quickly and found two dog tags and a collar for Shadow, Riku guessed since Shadow didn't have one. Riku attached the tag to Thunder's collar and put the other collar on Shadow and noticed that there was also a braclet were the tag and collar were. Riku put it on and pressed a button and turned the braclet around his right wrist admiring how simple it looked. "So now I should be able to understand both of you. hmmm."

Shadow and Thunder both nodded said, "You should be able to now." almost in perfect sync that it kinda scared Riku for a second.

Riku turnned his attention to Thunder now putting on a serious look. "Thunder look, I know we just met and I know you still don't trust me but, I need to know were we are."

Thunder sighed, "Well, your in a city called Hollywood."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>I will call it a chapter here. Riku and Shadow arrive in Hollywood and already made a freind? But does Thunder who Riku or Shadow does he trust the most. Nothing to say but R&amp;R. Till next time. Dragon's Savior... out!<span>_**


	2. The Almost Meeting

_**This is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry for my inactivity recently, been going through some tough stuff with family and relationships. Please R&R.**_

* * *

><p>"Hollywood huh?" Shadow asked as he looked out at the people on the sidewalk going about their daily commute.<p>

Thunder nodded once and also looked at the people.

Riku followed their gaze and watched the crowd go about their daily business then finally turned and knelt beside Thunder and Shadow. "Hey Thunder, do you happen to know a girl that is about 12 to 13 years old, has red shoulder length hair, and she happens to have a white dog."

Thunder closed his eyes and thought for a few minutes while Riku and Shadow looked between each other and the street hoping that Thunder knew who they were trying to find. Thunder's eyes opened and looked Riku in the eyes. "I do, they both happen to be part of a TV show called 'Bolt."

"Really?" Shadow asked seeming very interested, his eyes turning to feral slits.

"Yeah, and the thing is I was going to the studio to try and get a part in the show. But there is one catch; they are looking for another kid and two dogs to add to the show."

"Wait, you said that they needed some kid and two other dogs?" Riku asked as he looked Thunder in his eyes.

"Yeah, why do you ask Riku?"

"Cause Shadow and I believe that she is in danger and we have to find her and her dog before anything goes wrong."

"Really? What kind of danger could those two be in?" Thunder felt a sudden chill in the air and pushed Riku and Shadow to the side looking toward the interior of the ally and was staring into a dozen yellow eyes that belonged to black creatures about his size. He jumped in front of Riku and Shadow and started growling. "What are these things Riku?" Not taking his eyes off of the strange monsters.

"Those things are called Heartless," Riku said getting up from the ground, grunting from the sudden push from the small dog and the landing on the cement.

"Heartless? I have never heard of them before." All of a sudden one of the Heartless lunged at Thunder with its claws extended for an easy heart to take. But before Riku could even summon his Keyblade or Shadow even unleash any of his shadow abilities, Thunder had jumped a few feet into the air and slammed his front paws into the ground causing some small slabs of cement to be forced into the air and smashed the Heartless beneath it, and Thunder landed just a few feet from where he was standing a few seconds ago.

Riku and Shadow looked at Thunder in awe that such a little dog that wasn't a dragon could have that much strength. Riku and Shadow looked at other before Riku summoned the Demon Dragon Keyblade and Shadow eyes glowed slightly with shadows. Riku jumped toward the Heartless and swung the Keyblade and sliced through two Shadows and jumped backward toward Shadow letting him take his shot.

Shadow spat out a stream of shadow lightning that struck eleven of the Shadows then rushed straight at the Heartless and tried clawing at them but his claws phased through them as if they weren't there causing his back to be in the Shadows sight. The Heartless turned to face their opponent and slashed at Shadow's back causing him to cry out in pain but quickly turn, inhale, and blast the remaining Heartless away with a wave of shadow fire. Shadow fell to the ground and tried to look at his back but his back stung enough that it caused him to lie on the ground.

Riku and Thunder rushed to his side and examined his back seeing three shallow cuts on his back over his heart. Riku reached into his pocket and pulled out two small red crystals and threw them against the ground causing them to shatter.

"What are those Riku?" Thunder asked as he noticed that the shards of the broken crystals started floating toward Shadow's back and into the cuts on his back disappearing from Riku's and Thunder's sight.

"Those are red crystals," Shadow said through his teeth. "Where I'm from they help heal injuries like cuts and bruises to broken bones."

"That is impressive guys," Thunder said in awe. Thunder and Riku watched as the cuts on Shadow's back began to weave together and seal as if the cuts that were there never existed. The process only lasted three minutes.

"Are you alright Shadow?" Riku asked as Shadow got up from the ground and stretched like he was afraid of tearing the cuts that had been on his back open again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shadow said then added a small smile.

"So Thunder, how were you able to break that cement? I've never seen a dog that has that kind of strength before," Riku asked looking at Thunder.

Thunder looked at the ground and sighed sadly. "I would rather not talk about it yet Riku. I… I still have a hard time talking about it."

"Alright Thunder, I didn't mean-," Riku said feeling awful.

"It's alright Riku," Thunder said taking a deep breath. "Well if the Heartless are going to be after the girl you are trying to find and her dog, I suggest that we get to the studio as soon as possible."

Riku and Shadow looked at each other and nodded. "Well, we aren't going to get there just sitting here are we?" Shadow asked trying to lighten the mood that had swept over Riku and Thunder.

"First, do you guys mind if I get some new cloths? I don't think that we'll get in the show if I smell like garbage. Besides, I like making a good first impression," Riku asked sarcastically.

"There should be a really good place about a block away that has really good clothes that shouldn't cost you a lot," Thunder said with a slight smile on his face.

"Well lead the way Thunder," Riku responded with a small smile.

Thunder got up from where he was sitting and walked to the end of the alley waiting for Shadow and Riku to follow. Thunder lead Riku and Shadow to a building that Thunder had thought would have the kind of cloths that Riku would like. "So Riku, what do you think of this place?"

"Well, it is kind of different than what I'm used to I guess," Riku said.

"What about you Shadow?"

Shadow at first just looked around before answering. "Well, this place is far more different than what I'm used to as well."

"You both aren't used to being in a big city huh?"

Riku and Shadow looked at each other and chuckled. "I guess not Thunder," Riku said after he stopped chuckling.

Thunder huffed and then stopped. "Well, we're here Riku. Take your time."

"I'll be out in a few minutes. It's a good thing that I'm not really picky about what I wear." Riku said as he opened the door and walked inside.

*****Twenty minutes later*****

Riku opened the door and saw that Shadow and Thunder were asleep by an open ally way and patted both of them on their heads causing them to stir from their individual dreams. When they both looked up they saw that Riku was wearing a black tee shirt and light grey pants. Riku of course still had the ring that Spyro and Cynder gave him and the charm that Simmer, Midnight, Shade, and Night had given him for the Demon Dragon Keyblade on a chain that was on his pants.

"Well, you defiantly clean up very well Riku," Thunder said eyeing the charm on his pants.

"Thanks Thunder. Well Shadow what do you think?"

"Not bad Riku, still hoped that you can find a way to bring Trinity back though."

Riku sighed. "Shadow I can only work with small things with my new ability, but when I can, I will bring her back," Riku said sounding very annoyed by Shadow's impatience.

"I just hope that you can figure out how to bring her back very soon Riku. I just can't stand that everyone else from the Dragon Realms has a mate and I still can't see her like I would like to."

"Shadow, remember that I made you that promise?" Riku asked looking at Shadow's tail. Shadow looked back at his tail, and nodded remembering that they had made a very strong pact.

"I remember very well Riku. I just wonder when you'll be able to bring her back."

"I don't think that it'll take much longer now Shadow. I have been getting better with this new power on mine little by little every day."

_ "I wonder what they are talking about,"_ Thunder thought to himself. "Well, are we going to the studio or not guys?"

"Yeah let's get going," Shadow said looking at Riku then started following Thunder followed closely by Riku.

After a half an hour of walking, they finally made it to the studio. "Well, do we just walk in or what?" Riku asked looking at Thunder and Shadow.

"We could and if they say that we can't come in, then just say that we are here for the tryouts."

"Well, if that doesn't work, then all we have to do is hope that the Heartless decide to act up then we just rush in and destroy them," Riku said hoping that it wouldn't have to involve the Heartless.

"Well, humans first Riku," Thunder said nudging Riku's leg.

"Thanks Thunder," Riku whispered as he fell against the booth at the entrance of the studio.

"Can I help you?" The man sitting on a chair in the booth asked sounding annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm here about the try outs for the show 'Bolt' and I was wondering which building it is in," Riku asked looking at the man and say that he was looking at something on a computer screen.

The man sighed and pointed toward the right. "The auditions are in the third building down on the left."

"Thank you and have a good day now." Riku sighed as he, Shadow, and Thunder started walking. "He seemed to be having a bad day huh guys?"

"Yeah," Thunder said.

"Yeah I agree with you both." Shadow said looking up at Riku.

Riku felt Shadow's eyes on him and looked down at him. "What is it Shadow?"

"He reminds me of how I was before…"

"Shadow, I said I would bring her back and I did so can you please let it go?" Riku said looking down at him annoyed that he was about to bring that back into another conversation. "I will bring her back and I even let you remind me of what I have done in the past thanks to this mark that I now bear." Riku said as he pointed to the scar on his face over his left eye.

"I know Riku but, I really hope that I will be able to let this go," Shadow said.

"You will one day Shadow, you will," Riku said. "It took me a while to get over choosing the darkness over the light."

"What are you two talking about?" Thunder asked sitting down.

Riku and Shadow stopped and saw that they were a few feet in front of Thunder. Riku decided to play the stupid card. "What do you mean?"

"What is the Dragon Realm's and what is the ability that you're getting better at every day?"

"You're not going to let us out of telling you huh?" Riku asked looking at Thunder.

Thunder shook his head looking at Shadow and Riku with a serious expression.

Riku looked at Shadow and sighed. "Well Thunder, the Dragon Realm's is where Shadow is from," Riku said pointing at the charm on the chain on his pants. "This charm is from a few of our friends from that place and the power I am saying that I'm getting better at with every day is called-"

"Monsters!" A person said running out of a building yelled.

"Well, looks like that the Heartless want to make this a little more difficult," Shadow said releasing a breath that held some of his dark powers.

"Well, this should get us the roles more easily than if we were to audition the regular way," Riku said while disconnecting the charm and chain from his pants and summoned the Demon Dragon Keyblade in a flash of light and darkness. Shadow looked up at Riku and looked at Thunder who looked back at him.

"Let's end this!" Shadow said and took off for the building that the person had come out of. Riku and Thunder followed Shadow closely as they entered the building to see a few dozen different Heartless surrounding a little girl and a white dog that looked at the Heartless like he didn't know the definition of fear, or know when to flee from a fight.

The girl looked away from her dog toward the door and saw a boy of about 18 or 19 and two dogs; one that was all black in color with a white collar and the other dog had dark fur and a roan collar with very noticable scratchs on his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Well that is were I'll leave it for now. So they get there and see that the heartless have made their presence known to the world. Will Riku and the team save Penny and Bolt, or will they face the infinate darkness? Dragon's Savior out.<span>**_


	3. Introductions

_**Finally I got this chapter done. This one was hard to write but now I think I have it done. **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Bolt or Thunder_**

* * *

><p>Riku, Thunder and Shadow charged straight through the Heartless to the girl, her dog and what they guessed was her mother and brought before them their individual weapons. Riku not even taking his eyes off of the Heartless spoke to the ones they were protecting. "Go and hide, we'll find you after we are done here," They looked at him and the two dogs in front of them and the girl reached down to grab her dog and then ran to a trailer to their right and closed the door behind them as the first strike was made by one of the Heartless.<p>

Riku struck it down with a clean swing straight down its center and then swung again as another Heartless jumped and tried to attack Riku but Shadow used his shadow ability and grabbed the Heartless and flung it back to the group of Heartless and then breathed a cloud of black fire into the group and watched as a few of the Heartless were burned to a crisp. Riku and Thunder saw a Heartless try and make a break for the trailer but Thunder ran and caught it by its neck as it jumped to reach the trailer, and Thunder brought his paw down hard on the Heartless and then tore his head away from it and watched it vanish with a puff of black smoke.

Riku found himself fighting a Large Body that kept swinging its arms back and forth but after half a minute of waiting for an opening, Riku jumped high and swung his Keyblade straight down and channeled a little lightning down the blade and slashed straight through it with one swing.

Riku looked back and saw only one Heartless but instead of fighting like normal, it disappeared in a small portal of darkness. Riku saw that Thunder and Shadow didn't have a scratch on them and was glad, letting a smile slip onto his face. "Come on out you guys, its safe now."

They opened the door a little to see if any of the creatures were gone and only saw the boy and the two dogs that saved them. They opened the door and walked to them and saw that there were no remnants of the creatures anywhere. The girl was the first to speak after she put her dog down by her feet. "Thank you for saving us from those things."

Riku shook his head and chuckled a little. "No thanks is needed, I'm supposed to help people if those Heartless ever show up anywhere."

She looked at him asked, "Heartless? What are they?"

"They are the things that attacked you. They aren't to be taken lightly," Riku said crossing his arms and looking down at her dog. After a few seconds, the dog looked back up into Riku's eyes then Riku looked back into the girl's eyes. "I'm Riku, and they are Thunder and Shadow. Who are you?"

"My name's Penny and this is Bolt," Penny said motioning toward the dog by her feet. Then her mother spoke. "My name is Cindy. Thank you so much for saving us."

"Once again no thanks is needed," Riku said. "We did originally come here for the auditions but I think that the Heartless really messed it up."

Penny looked at her mom and held up one finger. "We'll be right back," She said then pulled her mom a few feet away from them while Bolt stayed and looked over Shadow and Thunder.

"You two are really different from anyone I have really ever met before, though you helped save my person so I'm a little in your debt," Bolt said still eyeing Shadow and Thunder.

Shadow spoke though he still had bloodlust in his voice. "No big deal Bolt, the Heartless are something that Riku and I have been fighting for a few months now, and it seems that no matter how many you defeat there are always more to take their place."

Bolt heard the blood lust in Shadow's voice but said nothing about it. He turned to Thunder but heard Penny's footsteps and looked to her and her mother. "Well my mother and I have talked, and we think that you guys got the part," She said sitting besides Bolt looking up into Riku's eyes and was petting Thunder who kinda shied away from her hand but didn't growl like Riku or Shadow thought he would. Penny then started petting Shadow and Riku had to suppress a chuckle before they heard someone approaching from behind and Riku turned his head a saw a guy in a suit and a cell phone in his hand approach the group.

"What the heck happened in here and where did all of the people here for the auditions go?" He asked gripping his phone tightly.

"Well they were scared off by some monsters, called the Heartless," Penny started but was cut off by the man.

"This is a disaster! What are we going to do?" He asked frantically.

Cindy spoke tapping him on his shoulder. "Well if it wasn't for this young man and his dogs we would have been in real trouble," She said pointing to Riku, Shadow and Thunder.

He turned and started to babble on about how they should be on the new and how it would affect the ratings of the show. Finally Riku stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw a boy with long silver hair wearing black pants and a grey V-neck tee shirt. He had two black wrist bands on his wrists and a chain on his pants. Next to his feet were two dogs that made him uncomfortable. "You must be the young man and dogs that saved their lives huh?"

Riku sighed and nodded. "Yeah we are. So who are you?"

"I'm Penny's manager I help her get spots on shows and help her with T.V. appearances. You must be the three who saved their lives."

"Yes we are but you still haven't told me your name."

"Well my name is Paul, and you are?"

"Well, my name is Riku. And they," Riku said pointing toward Shadow and Thunder. "They are Thunder and Shadow."

Paul looked at the dogs and felt a shiver go down his spine. Looking at Shadow put him on edge and Thunder felt dark. He then looked back to Riku and gulped feeling an ominous feeling around Riku. He pulled at the collar of his shirt and chuckled nervously. "Well, anyway, I guess that you three have the part."

Riku looked down at Shadow and Thunder giving them a thumbs up. They nodded and smiled slightly then turned to face Bolt who looked to Riku and then back up to Penny. Bolt then bit her sock and pulled lightly to get her attention, to which she looked down naturally and picked him up and held him close as he nuzzled her neck.

"He really is protective of you, isn't he Penny?" Riku asked seeing Bolt's reaction.

"You have no idea Riku," She said putting him back down next to Shadow and Thunder. "So where are you staying Riku?"

"We actually just got here, so we don't have a place to stay. Though I'm sure I could find an apartment or something," He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, we have a spare room at our house so you could stay with us." Cindy said placing her hands on Penny's shoulders.

Riku closed his eyes and looked to the ground. "Thank you for your hospitality Cindy, Penny," Riku said his voice deepening slightly a small unnoticed tear sliding down his cheek. He wiped he cheek with his arm and smiled. "I really appreciate it. But will Shadow and Thunder be coming with s or staying here with Bolt?"

"They'll be staying with you but Bolt has to stay here," Paul said quickly. Riku looked to him and glared at him.

"Why is that Paul?" Riku asked looking down at Bolt.

"I'll tell you later, but for now," He paused and then looked at Bolt before walking away as he started talking on his cell phone.

Penny sighed and Bolt nuzzled her cheek gently with a little yip to try and get her attention as his ear folded against the back of his head.

"I know boy, I know," Penny said petting Bolt's head gently as she hugged him close while Riku, Shadow and Thunder looked around the building seeing different props that looked beaten and dented from overuse.

"So what's next on the agenda?" Riku asked not trying to appear rude or anything.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>I think this cliffhanger is needed and will get some attention. Please R&amp;R.<strong>_


End file.
